secrets revealed
by MeraAthenaRiddle
Summary: Hogwarts gets a visitors from the future and drama unfolds. shocking secrets are revealed, no doubt this is going to be an interesting year... some good characters may play a negative role until later on in the story.
1. the beginning

The Hogwarts students were all chatting happily. Hogwarts had opened even after all the damage it had suffered through in the war. The great war of Wizarding World had finished. The light side had won (hurray): Harry James potter had defeated the dark lord of the time. The Wizarding world was slowly healing itself. "The Golden Trio'' had come back for their last year at Hogwarts. There weren't many people that came to Hogwarts many deciding or being forced by their parents to go to Beauxbaxton ( I think that's how u spell it, tell me if I'm wrong) or Drumstrang. Some students still returned; enough to keep the classes and school going.

The teachers were also the same though some of them were new faces. Deputy Minerva McGonagall smiled as she heard the student's laughter but suddenly there was a dead silence. Slightly frowning she raised her head and looked at the students to figure out why there was a sudden silence she also noticed that many students she recognized to have fought in the war already had their wands out and was in their fighting stance. She looked around at Dumbledore ( I know he's supposed to b dead but he's not in my story). He also had got to his feet and was looking intently at the middle of the Great hall, I confusion she whipped her head around only to find herself staring at a big picture of a sleeping girl ? Harry Potter had already moved to be near the picture. Harry stretched his hands to touch the finger only to stop after hearing Ms Granger's shrill cry.


	2. the founders

Silence a deep voice boomed across the hall. Students looked around in confusion as they heard this new voice but couldn't spot anyone. The chatter started again as many other students rose to their feet with their wands, the teachers tried to calm their students as the rest of them made their way towards the picture. Meanwhile harry ignoring Ron's nervous muttering and Hermione's shrill cry touched the picture softly only to have it break and shatter into many pieces.

Everyone froze as 4 figures appeared out of thin air. No one said a word as those ghostly figures floated looking. Who are you? Harry asked in a confident voice.

They're the founder of Hogwarts harry replied a dreamy voice, harry turned his head to look at Luna lovegood who seem to be kneeling in front of the figures.

Correct, young Ravenclaw the tall blue eyed brunette with soft features said in a melodic voice. Harry looked at her with his mouth slightly open. The Lady smiled softly and curtsied gracefully and said I am Rowena Ravenclaw. Well, I guess that's our queue to start introductions a sweet chirpy voice said. Harry's eyes suddenly found himself staring at a face with round face, ocean blue eyes and red hair. She also had very soft delicate features. She smiled at him and the rest of the Hogwarts students and said "I'm Helga Hufflepuff , one of the founders of- Yes , yes Helga we know you're a founder of Hogwarts after all there are no other Helga Hufflepuff who is known to be a founder of Hogwarts came a gruff voice. Harry did a 180 while the rest of the students craned their necks to look at the person standing in the shadows. He slowly stepped out and harry couldn't help himself taking in all the details. The man was very tall with broad shoulders, hair dark as the night and eyes as grey as the stormy clouds, he also had very sharp features and his stare could make you feel like he could see right through you.

"I'm Salzar Slytherin" he said in his same gruff voice. Some students gave a little gasp; Salzar turned to them and gave them a predatory smirk causing many students and some teachers to shudder. "Salzar, old man stop scaring the students "the loud voice the student's body had heard at the beginning boomed. Harry's once again turned his attention to this new man. He stood mesmerized for a while as he stared at the last person one he surely knew to be Godric Gryffindor. He was tall a little shorter than Salzar but tall with brown hair and golden eyes that seemed to have green tints in them along with those mischievous twinkles that he could usually find in the Weasley twins eyes. Guilt suddenly overtook him as he started remembering about the war. Harry shook his head lightly and stared intently at the man before him. He looked very familiar to harry, his eyes suddenly widened as he whipped around quickly the students body following his actions and looking at a flustered and a blushing Hermione who looked uncomfortable under the heated gaze of many. Harry's mind started rushing a million miles ahead. The main question in his mind however was why Godric Gryffindor and Hermione look the same. The chatter started all over again only this time louder than before everyone kept on throwing looks at Godric and Hermione while harry stood there more confused than ever before.


	3. Gryffindor and Hermione ?

He couldn't understand what was happening. His best friend Hermione was looking exactly like Godric Gryffindor with the exception of their eye colour. Suddenly, harry gave a roar of confusion and slammed into the nearest person who happened to be Salazar Slytherin. He roughly grabbed fistful of the expensive looking robes looked straight at Salzar and said in a clear voice "explain".

Salazar just stood there looking blankly at harry making him more frustrated. "You want answers I'll give you answers as soon as you LET GO OF ME ''he snarled and roughly pushed harry away. Harry stumbled back but regained his footing and stood up straight again. ''We are here on important business, all will be explained in due time but for now let's get to the important matter'' Helga said whose smiley face had turned stony.

The second wizarding world has ended and the light side has won. Mr Potter had finally destroyed the dark lord of the time with almost all of your help. Mr Potter as all you may think to be the one who had vanquished the dark lord isn't really the one who killed the dark lord. We believe it is because of a person; unknown to even us has used some kind of sorcery to do with time. The individual may have used this for a good purpose or bad yet again we do not know, but he has altered many things but unlike the usual routine the future hasn't change the past in fact the time that has been changed, Rowena who had been talking the whole time paused to let people take in the information.

The chatter started again louder than before. Silence Salazar boomed again. He seems to like tom yell a lot harry heard Ron mutter from beside him and heard him give an ow! Jeez mione I was just kidding. Harry paid no mind to them; he focused on the founders again who were starting to say something else. A new prophecy has been declared Rowena continued again and opened her mouth only to be cut off by Dean Thomas of Gryffindor yell out "who's it about? Is it about Harry again?

We'll tell you when you let us speak Salazar said rolling his eyes and mumbling something along the lines of insolent brats. The small conversation that was building up stopped again. As Rowena was saying a new prophecy was discovered and we have found out it's about a girl from the future Salazar huffed. Before you start firing questions at me again I'll tell you that like we mentioned before he barked out. Harry gritted his teeth and opened his mouth but run squeezed his shoulder's and said "leave it mate".


End file.
